Acting Proud
by School Escapee
Summary: Nami is at the top of the social pyramid but after a traumatic near death experience, wants to put other things before popularity... mainly him. Yes. Another Highschool fic. T for curses. LuNa is love.  made for vivaciousRingo- Merry Christmas
1. Chapter 1

Ringo... It's gunna be a multi-chapter story! Sorry bt I had lots of ideas! xD Dedication to 'vivaciousRingo' for her B-day! Check her out if you want a good read. She's AMAZING! xD Anywho! LuffyxNami AU highschool setting! ^w^ and v.v E-kun cant help but add in some fluff of his own... minor zoroxNami fluff but more of a friendship going on! Read, Review, and give lusty passionate and long... Reviews! ^.^

* * *

_'Popularity! Hard to obtain, easy to lose. Those who have it are hated but loved, those who want it are just flat out nobodies. The easiest way to obtain it overall is to simply be hot. Whether its natural or through surgery, those who have big boobs will have better lives. The same applies to those who are flexible, but only when accompanied by the "I'm a total slut!" trait. If you're flexible, AND have big boobs... The world is your oyster. At least in high school it is. I should know.'_

Nami walked down the hallway with a rhythm in her hips and a beat in her steps in the most dominating of fashions. She held her head up high, making sure not to make eye contact with any of the "lower class", her back was naturally curved inward to slightly push out her boobs to make them look slightly bigger then they actually were, and 4 inch heels to make her look tall, also giving the illusion of complete slenderness.

To her right was Vivi, her left was Kaya, and all her other "friends" flocked shortly behind them. They walked down the middle of the hall way and all others had to make sure they didn't dare breach their barrier of popularity or they would pay the price.

Nami walked down the hallway to get to her next class when Coby approached with a nervous look. "Pssstt! Nami! Here's today's homework." he whispered, giving nervous glances around the place looking for a teacher in fear of getting caught. Nami gave a slight smile with a hint of superiority in it before taking the homework and flipping through it. "Thank you!" she said with a gleaming smile before walking into the classroom.

The classes were a bore as always, easy stuff to understand but not important enough to make time for. The solution? Get people like Coby over there to do the homework for you! Cruel? Yes. But convenient? Most definitely.

Now on the subject of drama? 'All Blue High' could fill an entire text book with just one week of school and it was best if you didn't bother keeping up with it. Trying to would practically be a suicide attempt. Just know all the dirt within your circle of "friends" and make sure to use the term "friend" very lightly else when, not if, WHEN they back stab you, it won't hurt. Precautions for high school require thousands of "safety nets". Keep yourself distanced but be close enough to them so they won't try anything under your nose.

High school is a very contradictory world. "Get used to it." is the best advise anyone could give you.

* * *

At the end of the day, Nami met in the parking lot of the school with Vivi and she sat on the roof of her bright orange convertible waiting for Kaya, and Camie to finally show up while simultaneously working on her tan. "If they don't hurry up, I say we leave 'em!" Nami said after a few more minutes of waiting.

"Oh no! We can't do that! They're our friends!" Vivi said, always being the pure soul with her over-powered conscience. That's just how she was raised. The only time you can ever catch her committing a sin is when she gets drunk (only in the case of someone spiking the punch at a party which happens all to often.) She was quite the light-weight and got really slutty when drunk... needless to say she's not a virgin and always ends up feeling sore in the morning.

Almost on cue, the 2 girls popped out of the school running in a hurry. "Sorry we're late! We were walking down the stairs when Camie tripped on a crumbled-up piece of paper and fell down the stairs! I was so worried that I ran down after her but ended up tripping too..." Kaya said, bushing in embarrassment, also quite the innocent soul.

"A piece of paper... really Camie?" Nami said, laughing at just how air-headed the girl can be. "You two are gonna end up in the hospital one of these days! It's a good thing you're not fliers or you'd be dead by now!"

The 4 all piled into Nami's car and Nami said "I hope you all brought some heavy money cuz we're gonna be shopping all day. Perona's gonna meet us there and Nojiko said she might surprise us herself!" Nami said, excited that her sister might join them due to her leaving for college this year and them not talking as much as they used to.

"Perona is coming?" Vivi asked, no means for disrespect, its just the girl hardly ever joins them when they go out unless the event has something to do with her.

"Yep. I invited her to try and buy her some decent clothes. Lolita look is long gone out of fashion. Come on, right?" Nami said. It's not like Perona was a bad person or anything, just a bit of a loner. Nami would gladly have her in her group of friends despite her weirdness but let's face it. "All Blue High" had a lot weirder creeps walking around and Nami found the strangeness of the girl somewhat refreshing, being surrounded by the three most innocent girls of the school most of the time... at least when sober.

"I like her clothes! They suit her perfectly!" Camie said, standing up in the roofless convertible before falling over. "Dummy! Put a seat belt on!" Nami yelled, not wanting Camieto end up roadkill, Camie sticking her tongue out with a quirky smile while rubbing the back of her head in responce.

Nami pulled up to the front of the mall and said to the others "You all can go on in while I park the car. Meet me in the lobby, kay?" she said with a smile, shooing them off. "Thanks!" they said in unison, bowing their heads slightly in reply.

Nami cruised around slowly, searching for a parking spot, to her dismay finding none. She had to drive across the street to find one, parking hastily to try not to keep the others waiting.

She stood at the cross-walk, repeatedly pressing the button only to find that it was broken to her annoyance, looking both ways and deciding to make a run for it when the light was red.

Sadly, the shoes she wore weren't made for running, her 3inch thin as hell heel getting stuck in a crack in the asphalt, falling in the lane. "Gah! Damn it." she cursed under her breathe, ignoring her bloody knee to pick up the contents of her purse that scattered about.

While she was picking her things up, she heard, and saw from the corner of her eye, a red jeep beeping at her and without hesitating, she responded by flipping them the bird, thinking they were teasing her for her royal fail.

She heard the car door open and a boy's voice yell "Ma'am!-" but she cut him off, standing to her feet. "Ma'am? I'm only 17!" before she felt the boy tackle her swiftly, his hands wrapping around her head to protect it from the impact of the fall as they tumbled to the ground right as a truck zoomed over their heads, Nami screaming in fear, tears running down her face, ones that had originally welled up from the scraped knee.

The truck passed clean over them for what felt like hours to her, until the very end of the truck passed over the two. Right as it finished passing over them, Nami heard a distinct thunk as suddenly, the boy above her jerked off of her and went tumbling along into the direction of the truck a few feet away.

Nami laid on the road for a few seconds before stumbling to get up and shakily walking to the boy. "Oh my god." The boy was no younger than her obviously from driving his own car, with thick but short black hair. He was honking to try and tell her that the truck had been turning and tackled her down so that the truck would pass over them... He must have gotten hit by the tail pipe or something while it was passing over but his left eye was bleeding real bad and he wasn't moving.

Nami was shaking like crazy as the tears streamed down, mostly out of pure adrenaline, grabbing for her phone to dial 911, having to redial twice due to how shaky her hands were. "Hello? I- We almost got hit by a truck but we went under it and it missed us but hit him with the tail pipe and he's bleeding in the eye and he's not moving!" Nami kept ranting, not even sure what she was saying or whether it was legible through the sobs.

\.\.\.\.\.\.\.\.\.\.\.\.\.\.\_Hi_/././././././././././././././

Teehee. I liked the tension I just gave but it probably wasn't that suspenseful for any of you readers... heartless bitches xD Anywho~ Hoped you liked the prologue but Imma go ahead and admit it... I have no life at my high school... I'm an in general fail... and high school is not that cruel.. only in the movies and books... so... don't try the advice given by Nami in this cuz its pure B.S. Girls dont be sluts! You too guys! Just be yourself and crap... unless yourself is a bad person... than be someone else... x.x God I'm confusing myself again...


	2. Chapter 2

I found myself watching a movie called "Strictly Sexual" which started out horribly but the ending was amazing in a tragic yet hopeful sense and inspired a scene for the story I have (it helped clarify the image I originally intended :D) and that wasn't even a high school story! Anyways! I couldn't find a way to just write a short one shot with the scene (to get it out of my system) so I have to write it into this... But its too soon in the story to write it... meaning I have to write this chapter first and that juicy bit has to wait... I cant win OTL I only have two hours to write too... So enjoy.

* * *

"Oi. Like hell I'm waiting for you to wake up. I even brought flowers!" Zoro said as he shook Nami awake. She gave a small mumble, her eyes fluttering open, hair a mess and eyes somewhat teary from just waking up. "Hnnn?" she barely managed to groan. "Where am-" she started before he put a finger to her mouth.

"Let's not be cliche. Really? You're at the hospital. Almost got hit by a bus? I was even going to bitch to you about my week but I think you beat me after today." he said, a faint smile as if to test her mood.

Nami, finally feeling awake and having all he memories flood back like a shot, jerked up like a dog when the doorbell rings. "Where's the kid?" she asked, ignoring Zoro's gauge of how she was feeling.

"The kid? Ha! He's in the same grade as you! He goes to our school." Zoro said, having been filled in by a hysterical Vivi of what she gathered happened. "What? Who?" Nami said, bolting up straight, moving to get out of bed only to find a sharp pain in her knee and a cold draft on her back. "Your robe is open." Zoro said kind of deadpan, pointing at her with an expression that was more blank stupidity then anything. Nami pulled the blanket up over her, tying the knot behind her back with one hand and using the other to shift the blanket, glancing down at her bandage covered knee.

"What's his name?" Nami said, not wanting to completely waste the time spent making herself presentable.

"Fine. Completely ignore my interesting day." Zoro said with a smirk, not waiting for a response of pity, answering her question. "His name is Luffy. He's on the football team with me. And the basketball team. And the baseball team. And the soccer team is a given, he's Brazilian." Zoro added with a laugh.

Nami smacked him in the arm with a grin as she patted down her hair. "Racist." she concluded before slowly getting up, easing onto her working knee. "Ow?" Zoro said sarcastically. "He had to get stitches under his eye and he hasn't woken up since the crash though. The doctors think it may lead to a coma." Zoro explained. Nami listened intently with a face that was strained.

Zoro didn't hesitate to offer her help walking, thinking the strain was from trying to get up, which she kindly rejected. "You sure you're okay?" he said as he walked with her down the hall, trying to get her to the room the nurse had said Luffy was in. "I can handle myself just fine." She reassured once again, finding the worry refreshing to an extent. "I don't mean physically." he said before his pocket began to vibrate, him reaching for his phone. "What the hell is it Eye Brow? ... She's just fine!"

With Zoro occupied on the phone and with the direction of a blind... anything really, it wasn't hard at all for Nami to lose him. It's not that she didn't like to be around him. She just felt compelled to go thank him on her own. Like it woud mean more that she didn't need someone beside her to swallow her pride and apologize for her stupidity. Thinking about it though, wanting to go alone to apologize to a kid who she's never seen before and wasn't even awake was equally stupid.

"Woooooo! A scar! A scar! Cool!" Nami heard in the room she was just passing, lost in thought. She darted her head in to see a tan boy with black hair running around his room, rolling on the bed, circling it, then running toward the mirror, never stopping moving. Nami had her body leaned up against the door way, only her head visible to the room as she watched in a mixture of amazement and relief.

She wanted to walk in all confident with a line like "Up already, are we?" that was cool and swift. She wanted to come in straight to the point with a short "Thank you," knowing that he'd fall for the classic bait with a "For what?" and then she'd give an elaborate answer, showing just how much it meant for her. She stared at him bouncing around, seeing the fresh scar with two stitches under his eye. She watched him bounce around before she suddenly noticed something, her cheeks turning a deep red.

He wasn't wearing anything under the robe, leaving his ENTIRE backside visible. "Were you trying to loose me? Even I couldn't get lost. It was right around the corner," Zoro said, making Nami jump, banging the side of her head on the door. The thump and "Owwww." got the attention of the energetic young fireball. "Egh? Zoro?" he said, louder than needed clearly but happily none-the-less.

"How ya feeling kid?" Zoro said, flopping his hand with a nod in response.

"I'm feeling kind of tired today but I'm still fine! I have a scar now!" he said with a huge grin, pointing to below his eye.

"Chicks _dig _a scar." Zoro said in a teasing voice that Nami found rare from him.

"Ahem," Nami spoke aloud, running her hand down her hospital gown to remove the wrinkles. "Thanks for everything. You saved my life." she said without much emotion before turning and walking out of the room.

"... What?" Luffy questioned, not understanding why she left right after thanking him. Zoro just smirked, deciding to stay and talk with Luffy a bit.

"Ohgodohgodohgod" Nami chanted to herself as she more than speed-walked back to her room, about to slam the door closed before seeing she had a guest. "What the hell!" Nojiko said, looking pissed. "I'm on my way to go hang out with you and I get call from a weepy Vivi that you almost died and your in the hospital! So now I had to drive all the way over here, and passing through the lobby find your friends in a big pile fast asleep. Cute but dumb." she said, examining her sister for any bruises.

"I'm only in here with a scraped knee and a few bumps and bruises. I can leave as soon as I want to. a.k.a. now." Nami said, going into the droor for her clothes.

Nojiko stood and watched her sister get dressed, wondering out loud "I wonder who they get to undress patients. I hope there weren't any perverts..." she teased.

"Har har har." Nami replied, rolling her eyes. "Now lets just get out of here."

They tried to leave but a nurse stopped them rather quickly, like she'd been waiting to sabotage Nami's escape efforts. "Excuse me, Ma'am? You have to fill out some paperwork before leaving." she said with a smile, Nami gritting her teeth. "Again with the ma'am? I'm only 17!" Nami insisted once again, the nurse looking somewhat confused before slightly noddingher head and walking away.

"Oi! Nami! You leaving? Luffy's brother just called and can't pick him up so I'm dropping him off. Mind if we hitch a ride?" Zoro called across a hall, loud enough for her and everyone else to hear.

"... bastard."

* * *

Meh. Kinda short but it got all the points I needed to get across across. (there were none xD) Luffy has been named, Zoro has debuted, and Nami is gone...Oh and at one point Luffy's butt popped in ^.^; Happy Belated White Day Ringo! (Considering you gave an adorable Valentines Day present x3)


End file.
